Twins II Coming Home
by ladie21
Summary: Sequel to twins.. The team runs to baja after the accident where the meet up with LAdie who's been hiding a secret.
1. Default Chapter

Leon  
  
That was the last day I saw Ladie, that day two and a half years ago. She did write, like clock work once every week for almost six months never with a return address, other than a p.o box from Cali were I guess he had her mail forwardd from. Then the letters starting coming less, and less. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for holding on the way I have been when I haven't heard from her in almost a year. I would give up on it, except for the look in L's eyes, this almost silent encouragement. I know she knows exactly where Lad is, but she won't tell me. Its something her, and V have argued about constantly over the past few months. I'm not dumb, those "day" trips she takes, I know who she's' she's going to see.  
  
Despite their arguments, and one break up, L, and V are still together. They planned on getting married before all this happened. Now were on the run, and somehow seeing Letty in the back huddled with Mia, and L reminded me of Ladie. even thought it had been awhil it still felt like she was missing.  
  
I wondered how'd she been all this time, did she look the same? Did she still think about me? Sure I wasn't a saint I'd had a few girls in my bed since, but none had ever come close to my heart. Before she'd stopped writing all together I had felt like there was something she was trying to tell me, I just couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Now we were all crammed in the Civiv headed for Baja at L's insistence. I wondered just what the hell was actually Baja.  
  
  
  
L  
  
I felt dead inside as we drove on the highway praying Dom would catch up with us. All I could think of was V , the only man I'd ever loved, my fiancee, lying in a hospital some where. I didn't know if know if he was dead, or alive.  
  
Dom had gone back for news on V and Jesse. Jesse... I refused to even think about Jesse. He'd still dated Emily off, and on, but she'd moved out a long time ago. I had never gone back home choosing to live with V , and go to UCLA nearby. Looking back at everything I still couldn't figure out how the hell we ended up here like this. I was driving later that day when Leon yelled out for me to stop the car.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leon  
  
We had been in Baja for about 20 minutes when I spotted the young woman walking along the beach. There was something about her tan, toned body that seemed somehow familiar. Rolling down the window I squinted, shading my eyes with my hands as I tried to place her. I smiled as I watched her scoop up a little girl with hair dark as night. It was when she called out for the little boy that it I realized who she was.  
  
"Kyle Leon, come over here," she said holding out her hand to the small boy who came skipping over.  
  
"Coming Mami." That was the name we'd picked chosen for a little boy! It was Ladie!!!!!!!! The car came to halt as L slammed on the breaks, and I tumbled from the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
I tried hard not to laugh as I scolded Kyle Leon for wandering to far. He was so much like me at that age. As I took his hand I had to close my eyes as I caught a familiar scent dear to my heart. Although i knew it was impossible, it smelled like Leon. Like usual thoughts of him hurt, he'd said he would wait, but he hadn't. I'd sent him "that" letter almost a year ago, and he had never come.  
  
  
  
Leon  
  
When I was a few feet away from her I stopped. What did I say to her after all this time. Was this why she hadn't written? Was she in love with someone else? Hell was she married? Who was the Father of these kids? I was standing there when the little girl looked up from her Mothers shoulder, and gasped. I smiled as she began to tap Ladie on the shoulder ignoring the fact that she was still talking to Kyle Leon.  
  
"Amanda Jane Lein, what is it?" she asked turning to look down at the tiny girl perched on her hip.  
  
"Es Papi," she whispered pointing to me. I saw Lad stiffen as she turned to face me.  
  
:Wait:I thought "Did she just say Papi?  
  
Lad  
  
Turning I felt faint when I saw Leon standing there. I couldn't believe he was here after all that time. My voice had left me somehow, and I stood there starring until Kyle Leon began to sob, and hold up his arms to be held.  
  
"Ahh, hush pequeno," I said lifting him with ease. I was used to handling the two by myself.  
  
"Its just Papi, see" I said turning his head towards his Father, who shared the same blue eyes.  
  
"Don't you want to show him all the pictures you drew for him?"  
  
Leon  
  
My heart ached at the fact that I had made my son cry, but rejoiced at the fact that he knew who I was. If she'd told them about me, why hadn't' she told me about them? My son, and my daughter! I was almost filled with rage at the thought that I had already missed years off their lives.  
  
"Yes," the little boy said wiping his eyes as he turned to look at me cautiously. It was then that Lad turned around and I froze. Her eyes that would have been softened toward me the last time we saw each other were now a glazed over ice.  
  
  
  
pequno ~ Little one 


	2. chp 2

Leon  
  
After looking at me for a minute Kyle Leon Surprised me by jumping from Lad's arms, and into mine! I was so shocked I almost didn't catch him in time.  
  
"Papi, Papi! Mami said you were coming, but you took so long," he said his tiny arms wrapping around my neck. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of my son in my arms. Opening them I smiled at Amanda Jane Lein, who was eyeing me shyly, and lifting her arms out as well. I could tell already that she had a very small part of Leiandra in her. Lad was born bold.  
  
I could see that no matter how mad she was at me, she'd told them all about me. Things just did not add up. All thoughts of us left my mind as I held the two in my arms.  
  
"Come on, lets' show Papi our home."  
  
"Lad, I'm here with the girls, things.."  
  
"I know," she said holding up a hand.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Dom called me, he made L give him the number."  
  
"You know about V and Je--"  
  
"Lets' wait till later," she said looking pointedly at the two in my arms.  
  
"Ok," I said kissing them both on their cheeks as they clung to me.  
  
  
  
My mouth dropped open as the kids went ape shit when we walked to the car. Scrambling down me like I was a tree they ran to the civic.  
  
"Aunt Letty! Aunt Mia!!!!! AUNT LEIGH!!!!!!!" They said all over the unsuspecting woman. I saw the hatred for Lad melt away as Mia, and Letty hugged the two mischief makers.  
  
"Ladie?" Letty asked completly shocked.  
  
"In the flesh," She said crawling into the front with me so we could take off. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist, and smelled her hair. I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt her stiffen in my arms. What was her problem, she was the one who'd done me wrong!  
  
Lad  
  
I stiffened as I felt the tears struggle to get to the surface. It felt so right to be in his arms again, but I had to be strong. There were my babies to think about now. I didn't know how long he was actually going to stay; and I wasn't going to get their hopes up.  
  
I dreaded the moment he stepped into the house, then he would know everything, and I would be even more humiliated. I looked over at my sister, whom I'd seen just a few months ago. She' d been coming down here the whole time, and she'd kept all my secrets . As if she felt my eyes on her, she looked over ,a dn gave me a weary smile. At least we have each other, her eyes seemed to say. Nodding I sighed, and tried to relax my tense muscles.  
  
All to soon the car came to halt in front of the modest 1 story stucco building I called home. Opening the door I climbed out on Leon's lap, opening the backseat for the girls.  
  
"Go with Aunt L," I said holding out my hand to Letty.  
  
" Damn, Lad, I didn't know," she said leaning against me.  
  
" Its ok," I said looking away, knowing she had hated me.  
  
" I spent alot of time hating you for nothing I think," she said seeing things in a new light , because of the accident as well as the kids.  
  
" Water under the bridge esa," I said as we slowly moved toward the front door that Leon was holding open. I winced as I heard them all gasp as they stepped into my house. All over the walls there was pictures of the team along with my sister. The couch, and chairs were Leon's fav shade of Navy, the carpet a deep beige. I saw him glance over as me as he spotted things we always talked about having in "our" house one say. I could almost believe he never knew about the letter...almost. 


	3. chp3

Lad, The kids were my saving grace that day. There inquisitive nature taking the attention of me. I struggled to remain the same around them even though I was falling to pieces on the inside. I was worried about V just as much as L was, we'd kept in contact though the years. I smiled as we all sat down to dinner together. Despite everything else that was happening It was good to finally see my family together. I smiled at Kyle Leon, and Amanda Jane Lein who were sitting on either side of Leon, making sculptures out of their mashed potatoes, and peas like they always did. The wonder and amazement I saw in his eyes made my heart ached. He couldn't get enough of watching the two, and I knew the right thing to do would be to let him help me put them down for the night. It was also the hardest thing to do, I had been a single parent for so long, it felt like I was losing something. Memories began to surface as I saw Leon stroke our daughters head. He used to treat me like that once.  
  
:flashback: I smiled as Leon held my hair back from face.  
  
"You almost got oil on that," He said smiling as I worked on the engine of the small Tercell left for us to fix.  
  
"Thanks," I said smiling up at him. I would never get tired of that gentle touch he possessed. The one people rarely used when they were with me.  
  
"No problem," he said kissing me on the forehead after placing my shoulder length hair in a braid. Hearing Kyle Leon giggle I glanced up, and it was total dejavu as I saw him kiss his forehead. Leon It was a struggle not to look up even though I felt her eyes on me. Those browns could scorch a man. The more time I spent here, the less things made sense. Everything was set up like I was coming to stay. When she hadn't been looking earlier I had even checked the cupboards. She had things that I loved, but she didn't even eat, chuncky peanut butter which she detested, Prego spaghetti sauce, cashew peanuts. I wanted to know what had happened that I had clearly missed. Why did I see so much distrust in her eyes when she looked at me? Dinner ended way to soon, and after a quick bath it was time to put the twins to bed. I was lounging on the couch along with Mia, and Letty when Lad stuck her head out of their room .  
  
"Come here, and say Goodnight," she said before disappering back into the room. After kissing the kids goodnight, and hitting the night light we both headed out. Grabbing her arm I stopped her walk towards her bedroom. "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" She asked snatching away her arm.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" I asked dragging her into the bathroom and closing the door so we couldn't be heard.  
  
Lad Did he just have the audacity to ask me what my problem was?  
  
'"My problem!" I hissed slammming him against the bathroom wall.  
  
"What's my problem? Leon, its you! " " I asked you to come here, I needed you ! I was alone, sick ,and scared with the twins! I Asked you to come, and there was nothing, no letter no call!" " You said you'd wait ," I said my voice cracking.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Leon asked shocked as he reached out for me.  
  
" I never knew Lad," he whispered bringing my face up so our eye s would meet.  
  
"Don't you know I would have been here?" he asked .Those blue eyes I loved begging me to trust him. I winced as I turned away , dont' fall for it leaindra, dont' be a fool twice. I tried to push him away, but he only held me closer , letting me pound on his chest as the tears come . " Let me go , " I said weakly as I tried to get away. "Just let me go." Leon I felt bad for her holding her agaust her will, but I couldn't do it twice. Let he go , watch her walk away . "I can't ," I whispered in her ear as she tried to pull away. "I can't." 


	4. chp4

Lad  
  
Walking out of the bathroom I excused myself to get the spare rooms ready. It was almost a relief to finally be by myself again as I put on the sheets, and cracked the windows. I wasn't used to having so many people in my house, especially when one of them was making me feel things I ddin't want to feel. There had been no romance in my life since I had left. I was to in love with a memory, a memory that was now coming towards me  
  
  
  
"I'm almost done," I said getting off the bed where I had set to think .  
  
"Let me help you," he siad picking up a pillow case.  
  
" So... about this letter ..."  
  
"Leon."  
  
"Leaindra, I never got it ," he said refusing to look at me.  
  
"Leon .. I can not talk about this right .."  
  
" No Leaindra, I want to know what you were talking about in the bathroom," he said blocking the exit arms crossed  
  
Leon  
  
Crossing my arms I leaned against the door letting her know we were gonnna talk now. I'd been haunted vision of a thin, pale, sickly Lad struggling to take care of two crying bundles of energy "What do you mean? " she asked playing dumb. "Don't even , cause you know I know you better , what did you mean you were sick?" I relaxed leaning against the door as she sighed and sat down , finally we were going to talk. "When I had the twins they tore me wide open, Ky was first, and 6 pds. which started it, but Lein, she was 8, which finished it. I was really bad off, and on top of that they found pnemounia in my lungs." "Oh my GOD, " said walking over just needing to touch her. I sat besid her our arms barley touching , and some how that was enough. " I had soo many stiches, and it was hard to walk , I had to use ice packs, I was coughing , and between being up all night and battling pnemounia, I was exhausted." "But that wasn't the only reason I wrote you," she said placing her head in her hands. "I missed you Le, just .. I didn't tell you about the pregnancy first cause I was afraid." "Of what?" I asked slipping my arm around her. "That losing Victoria wasn't a fluke, I didn't want to let you down like that again, an then when I was sure I wasn't gonna lose them It was just . what do you say? " "I never blamed you," I said hugging her closer. "No, but for along time I blamed myself." "Is it to late for us?" I asked sighing as I thought of all the pain we'd un intentionally put each other through. "Leon if you found a way to convince me you didn't get that letter I'd walk through fire for you." 


	5. chp5

Leon  
  
Coming from anyone else "I'd walk through fire for you" Would have been an old cliche. But coming from Lad it was so much more. It was letting me know there was still a chance to get back what we'd once had. The four of us slept in the next day while Lad went to work. I went into a panic when she walked in that night alone.  
  
"Where are the kids?" I asked getting out of my chair. Lad  
  
The last thing I wanted to deal with that day was Leon questioning me about "my kids" I 'd had a mechanic call in, two clutches to replace, and the air conditioning had stopped working. "With a friend," I said raising my oil covered wife beater to wipe way the sweat.  
  
"What friend?" He asked following me into the kitchen as I popped the top on my Corona I'd just gotten out of the fridge.  
  
"My friend Lissa, she loves the kid, I've known her since I was down here, she works for me part time at the shop, they don't need to be her when V gets here," I said reminded him of he condition our friend was actually in.  
  
"I never thought of that ," he said backing off.  
  
L  
  
My heart was in my throat as the time continued to slowly pass by. I needed to see V for myself before I could even begin to relax. We were going to be taken to the rendeavou spot in Lad's car. From the outside it was an everyday , dark blue Honda. The engine was a different matter all together. 350 horse power hand built by my crazy sister.  
  
"I had nothing else to do," she said shrugging as we starred at her open mouthed. All of us had only seen maybe two engines this clean in our life.  
  
"Only one rule," She said holding up her hand as she put the hood back down. " No going over 70 with the ninos in the car." Now we were all sitting in the car each of us lost in our own thoughts. I was looking out the window when I felt Lad's warm hand hold mine. Looking over at her I gave a shaky smile. It was so good to have her back, the past years had been complete torture. We'd been so close when we were younger, we'd practically had our own language. "Its going to be all right you know?" she whispered.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked turning to her, almost begging to be reassured.  
  
"Cause V aint leaving you for anything, or anyone; and we will make him get better."  
  
"I can believe that," I said leaning back in my seat, squeezing her hand as she pulled into the deserted space where an old black maverick sat. Lad  
  
"Stay here," I said getting out of the car pulling my low riding black jeans up over my hips. Looking around I felt nervous as I approached the car praying it was Dom. "Long time no see," said a gravely voice I found familiar.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me DOm." I said chuckling in my throat as he rolled down the car window.  
  
"Where's V? how's he doing?"  
  
"He's in the back , I think he' starting to wake up finally, he was on so much morphine when I took him."  
  
"Damn," I said glancing towards the car where my sister was waiting.  
  
"How bad off is he?"  
  
"I don't know Lad, I honestly don't  
  
I've been changing his bandages, and the bleeding isn't as heavy, but he keeps asking for L."  
  
"Aight, follow me," I said moving back as I headed towards the car. L I watched her walk back to the car hungrily searching her face for any signs of information.  
  
"Let's head out," She said stepping back into the car, and revving the engine to life.  
  
"He's OK I think, just weak from blood loss," she whispered to me.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"He's been asking for you, and Dom says he doesn't seem to want anyone else near him."  
  
"Damn,"I said swearing softly knowing how defensive he could be when he felt vulnerable. He was going to need a lot of care, and unfortunately I knew next to nothing about medical care. That was Mia's department, and I knew he didn't want to be around her right now.  
  
"I'll teach you," Ladie said reading my mind the way oonly she could.  
  
"How did you ?"  
  
" I know you L ," She said smiling. I sighed in relief as we pulled into the drive, I just wanted to be next to V. Two days was an eternity to be away from someone you loved, especially when they were injured. The boys helped a drugged V into the spare room where he became more .. livid. "Where the fuck is L ! " he yelled looking around almost like he was afraid I would be no where to be found.  
  
"I'm here baby," I said rushing in trying to push my way past the two guys blocking my way .  
  
"Move," V practically growled causing them to back off.  
  
"You gotta listen to me ," Leon said trying to talk since in to me.  
  
"Mia knows what she'd doing dawg, let her help you."  
  
"Fuck Mia ,and Spelnor I dont' want her in here!" he said pissed beyond belief, and drugged beyond rational thought.  
  
"Then who the hell is gonna take care of you V?" Dom asked refusing to lose another friend.  
  
" There's only two women I want to be seeing my half naked ass day in and day out, if you think I need a nurse maid."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"L, and Ladie," he said making My sister pop her head in the room.  
  
Ladie "What?" I asked out loud suprised he could even stomach the sight of me. I knew him and my sister had many fights over weither or not to tell Leon where I was  
  
" I know you know some shit about doctoring," he said slurred.  
  
"If you want me to do this , you gotta listen to me V, cause I know how you are," I said pointing to him as I walked over.  
  
"All rigth Nurse Ladie," he said snorting as I saw him wince in pain. I knew his pain medicine was wearing off, and I needed to get some things soon. Tilting my head I decided to call in a few favors. You couldn't live in Mexico without making some connections. A few phone calls later I grabbed my keys, and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll be back in 20 minutes, V keep your arm elevated, don't' move too much ,and L watch his bandages, change them if you need to .Everyone else, give the man some space, he'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"I'm gonna get you something for that V," I said leaning over his bed as I kissed his forehead. I knew he was in pain, and I was finally gonna be there for my family the way I should have been all along 


	6. chp6

L)  
  
I sat by V as we waited for my sister to return; stroking his hair back from his face. I couldn't believe he was finally here beside me. "L," He murmured his voice strained with pain.  
  
"Yea babe?"  
  
"As soon as I'm well enough to walk we are getting married."  
  
"Whatever you want," I said wanting to scream on the inside. I'd been waiting for this day to come for years it seemed. It didn't, matter that we weren't going to be in a church the way I'd always dreamed, just as long as we were together.  
  
"Was Dom right?"  
  
"About what?" I said leaning closer to hear him better.  
  
"Does Lad really have kids?"  
  
"Yea a little boy, and a little girl."  
  
"How's Leon handling it?" I shook my head as I listened to his questions. Typical V always needing to know what was going on. No one would have guessed he was this darn nosey.  
  
"He's doing well, the kids already knew who he was, it wasn't a suprise. "  
  
"I want some you know?"  
  
"Some what?" I asked wondering if the pain was starting to get to him.  
  
"Kids Leighanne, I'm ready for a family of our own."  
  
"Let's just get through this first," I said smiling as I gently kissed his lips.  
  
"I'm serious, L ," he said as looking me in the eyes.  
  
"I know baby, I'm ready too." (Lad) I rested my head against the steering wheel after I pulled in to the driveway. If i was lucky maybe Leon would be asleep when I got there. Ever since last night he'd' been sticking to me like glue. He was making me doubt my previous beliefs; hell maybe he hadn't gotten the letter, at this point I was down right confused. I don't know whey he'd lie, but it killed me to think that we'd been apart so long for no reason. If only I hadn't waited so long to send the letter. If only I'd called, so many what if's running through my mind. Pushing my problems aside I got out of the car. Knocking before I entered the room. "Hey , I got it," I said holding up the brown paper bag.  
  
"I 'm sure I dont' want to know how you got it," V grumbled, ever the big brother.  
  
"Hush I just owe someone a free car job."  
  
Walking over to him I checked his bandages, seeing no blood I took out the needle, filling it with morphine.  
  
"First I need you to take this," I said handing him a penicillin tablet to help fight infection.  
  
"L when I get done, was his wounds, and re bandage, it can not get infected, cause then we'd have to go to a hospital."  
  
"Got it," she said nodding as she gulped. I knew she was wary of me caring for V, and I didn't blame her. Even though I had knowledge I wasn't' a nurse like Mia would be soon. Tying his arm with a plastic glove, I had him make a fist so I could find a vein.  
  
"Here we go," I said injecting the drug.  
  
"Now it'll take a few minutes to work V," I said cleaning the area, and throwing away the garbage.  
  
(Lad)  
  
  
  
Exhausted I stepped from the shower surprised to find Leon waiting in my room.  
  
"Letty, and Dom. wanted to be alone," he said from his place on the bed. I felt glued to the spot, water running down my body. I was going to have to spend the night with him?  
  
"You filled out," he said referring to the stick thin body I had left him with.  
  
  
  
"Well, having kids will do that to you ," I said chuckling as I pulled the towel tighter.  
  
"You look good," he said making me blush despite my resolve to keep my heart hardened.  
  
"I Need to change Leon ,"I said feeling naked despite the protection of the terry towel.  
  
"Lad, we need to talk," he said ignoring what I'd said pulling me to stand in-between his legs.  
  
"Le..."  
  
"No Lad, we need to settle this, I have thought of nothing but you these past years , and I will do whatever it takes, cause I know you're worth it."  
  
"Le," I said my voice quivering as I thought back to the song he'd said reminded me of him in his last letter; the letter that I knew by heart l the one smudged by my tears.H e'd written out the song, breaking my heart with his side notes.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
  
  
Dear Lad,  
  
So I've been thinking about thigns latley , still wondering why you arent' back yet. I miss you so much its pratically hard to breathe. I never really realized how much a part of me you really where. I still wake up in the middle of the night reaching out for you . GOD Lad just come home, and whatever is wrong we'll fix it. I know we can work this out, cause I can't stand being apart from you anymore. I was listeningto this song, and it made me think of us. There's a thousand words that I could say ( was it something I did, was I not understanding enough?)  
  
To make you come home (yeah)Seems  
  
so long ago you walked away  
  
And left me alone  
  
I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change ( I can see it now, that you needed to get away from the team, but i guess its to little to late)  
  
Was it something I said, to make you turn away  
  
To make you walk out and leave me cold(Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh)  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here right now  
  
Chorus:I've been sittin here  
  
Can't get you off mindI try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face  
  
(touch your face)  
  
But the truth remains you're gone(you're) Gone(baby you're) Gone(girl you're gone. Baby girl you're)Gone(you're) Gone(you're)  
  
Now I don't wanna make excuses baby ( I've been tryign to run through reasons in my mind,but none of it matters)  
  
Won't change the fact that your gone (no, no)  
  
But if there's something that I could do  
  
Won't you please let me know ( Just say the words , and I will do whatever it takes)  
  
The time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess, that's my life without you ( The hours just tick by, and they all blur together)  
  
(Guess, that's my life without you)And maybe I could change my every day  
  
But baby I don't want to ( GOd lad i just want you right back, with the team again)  
  
So I'll just hang around and find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you (take my mind off missing you)  
  
And I know in my heart you can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you doYeah...  
  
Chorus:I've been sittin here (sitin' here)  
  
Can't get you off mind (get you off my mind)I try my best to be a man and be strong  
  
(my best to be a man and be strong)  
  
I drove myself insaneWishing I could touch your face  
  
(Wishing I could touch your face)But the truth remains(truth remains you're)gone(you're) Gone(you're) Gone(you're gone)(you're) Gone(you're) Gone  
  
What will I do If I can't be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby, who will I be  
  
Now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart  
  
Baby why can't you see  
  
That I need you here with me  
  
Ohh...I've been sittin here (sitin' here)  
  
Can't get you off mind (Can't get you off mind)  
  
I try my best to be a man and be strong(my best to be a man)  
  
I drove myself insaneWishing I could touch your face  
  
(Oh could you baby)But the truth remains(the truth remains you're gone)  
  
I've been sittin here (sitin' here)  
  
Can't get you off mind (Can't get you off mind)  
  
try my best to be a man and be strong(my best to be a man)  
  
I drove myself insane (ohh)  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (ohh)  
  
But the truth remains(Ohh ohh baby the truth is you're)gone(you're) Gone(you're) Gone(you're gone)(baby girl you're) Gone(you're) GoneBut the truth remains you'reGone :gone By Nsync: 


	7. chp7

Lad " I''m sorry," I said my voice cracking As I strained to get enough breathe into my now tight lungs.  
  
"I believe you ," I said looking down, refusing to met his eyes. ( Leon)  
  
" What?" I said shocked, sure I hadn't heard her right. Was it this easy? Had she just murmured the words I thought it would take months to hear?  
  
"Look at me," I whispered, pulling her even closer by tugging on the towel.  
  
"Come on Lad, look at me," I said coaxing her down into my lap  
  
"Baby, whats' wrong?" I asked my stomach in knots as I felt her began to shake.  
  
" I should have never doubted you ," She said beginning to sob.  
  
"I'm the one who left in the first place, me ." Even after all that has gone on it still hurt me to see her in so much pain. These last years had been hell for me , and I couldn't imagine what it had been like for her. Especially with the ninos running around. Both of them just as crazy as she was. Wrapping my arms around her I held her close trying to block out all the pain. "Hey, is gonna be ok, " I said rocking her slowly back, and forth rubbing her back. I know it had been a long time since she'd cried. Hell there had been no one there for her! (Lad) As I wrapped myself around him sobbing I felt like I was being reborn. Shedding my old self, that scared little chicita with too much weight on her shoulders. The one who'd' hardened her heart to the only man she' s ever loved. Moving closer to him inhaling his scent I let myself relax for the first time since they'd been here. This was my Leon , and he was finally here to take care of me. I don't know when it happened exactly, but the next thing I knew I was in bed with Leon beside me. (L) I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling as I listened to V breathe. Though I was tired I didn't want to go to sleep. I was to busy enjoying having him by my side. Through the years we had been through some rough times. The fights over the sluts that hung all over him, the disagreements about what he was doing. I'd known this heist was a bad idea from the start. The one break up we'd had was over what he was doing. I don't' think it was possible for me to love this man anymore than I already did. Thinking I had lost him that day. When the team came home without me had almost killed me . ( leon)  
  
I woke up the next day reaching over, and finding comforting the small frame next to me. I was relieved to find her still there. I was sure she'd get up, and leave sometime during the night. Just maybe she was finally finished with running. I groaned out loud as the phone began to ring, and Lad began to stir. Who the hell was calling at ... 8 in the morning. I smiled as he lifted her head, hair in her face as she reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said her voice husky from sleep. The way it used to be when I woke her up before I went to work in the mornings.  
  
"You got it?"She asked suddenly perking up as she sat up . Brushing her hair back from her face she grabbed a pen, and pad of paper off the night stand scribbling furiously.  
  
"Uh, yea, I got it, thanks so much pequeno, besos," she said hanging up the phone as she turned to me a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"What?" I asked knowing the look.  
  
"He's alive," She said jumping on me, and making me laugh.  
  
"What?" I asked confused, just gladto have her body pressed against mine once again.  
  
"Jesse, he's alive, Leon!"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
  
  
(Lad)  
  
I smiled at the joy I saw I saw in Leon's eyes. Glad I could help chase away the shadows I saw looming there now. My friend Jose had come through, Jesse was alive, and recovering in the LA hospital. As far as I knew he wasn't under any police watch, so whatever this .. O'connor had done was working.  
  
" I need to tell the others!" he said hopping up . I smiled as I watched him rush out the door only to re appear moments later.  
  
"We need to tell them," he said holding out his hand to me.  
  
Looking down I relalized that under the cover I had nothing else on . My towel long since unraveled.  
  
"Hand me a shirt at least, " I said not wanting him to see what having two kids had done to my once stick thin body. The stretch marks that marred my thighs, and the five pounds of pudge at the bottom half of my mostly toned body  
  
"Here," he said digging in my drawer, and tossing me a shirt. Slipping it on , I lowered myself out of bed,.  
  
"Let's go chico," I said slightly behind him his hand holding mine.  
  
"Guys get up!" Leon said rushing into Doms room.  
  
"What?" Letty asked jumping up.  
  
"I got a call he's alive, in La general, and under no police guards. " I said smiling at the look of wonder that spread across their faces making me feel ten feet tall. I was so glad that I could help them.  
  
"Well I need to get going," I said realizing how late it was getting .  
  
"You guys tell the rest of the team , I'm headed off to get the kids, and get to work in a few," I said heading for the shower.  
  
The water was beading down my back when I heard the door crack open .  
  
" Unless you have to pee, I'm in here," I said shaking my head. It was gonna be hell all of us in my tiny house. I turned with my mouth open as the curtain slide open, and a naked Leon stepped in. "Why were you hiding from me this morning?" he asked his lithe body forcing me to take a step back ,and allow him entrance into the shower.  
  
"Hi- Hiding?" I askes stuttuered as I struggled not to drool.  
  
"Yea , What's wrong?" he asked stepping behind me to massage my tense neck.  
  
"Well you know things aren't the same Le,"I said blusing. " I"ve had kids, I'm not, I don't ," I looked away embarassed un able to continue.  
  
"Lad, do you think it matters?" he asked gently turning me to face him.  
  
" I love you , not you're body, and you're beautiful besides, " he said melting me as he kissed the light stretch marks along my hips, leaning me back against the wall he continued his exploration. Stroking my stomach, and leaning his head against it as the mist of the shower ran over us.  
  
" I wish I had been there ," he said kissing my stomach gently .  
  
"To see them grown in there, and to feel them move, I wish I had been here Lad." "These marks, they're just a sign of my kids Lad, all three of them."  
  
"Its ok, you didn't know," I said bending over to kiss his forehead. No longer ashamed of my imperfect form. 


	8. chp8

Lad  
  
I walked out of the room a half an hour later feeling less torn then I had a week ago. Leon was back, and my family was back too.. all except for one. Just thinking about Jesse lying in some hospital room alone stung me. Despite everything we'd been through I still held a special place in my heart for him. You had to love Jesse, the boy just begged to be loved.  
  
"I'm out," I said leaving the extra hour early to see what my friend had in mind.  
  
"What you got for me man?" I asked leaning against the door frame sun glasses perched low on my face.  
  
"Well what you need?"  
  
" A plan... a good plan."  
  
"Well its like this."  
  
I listened intently as he mapped out a scheme for me to pull off. He thought Jesse was still being watched, just not publicly given information. It sounded like it could work, but I knew I'd have to go alone. Hell everyone else was wanted. except... Mia, and L I said aloud.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
" I know the perfect people for this , thanks man," I said heading out.  
  
:Oh God,: I thought snorting as I stepped into my Honda.  
  
:We're about to do this Charlies' Angel's style:  
  
Shaking my head I revved my eningine, and went to pick up my ninos.  
  
  
  
Leon  
  
Feeling restless I decided to go to the garage. I was sick of being stuck in the house with two couples, and a sullen Mia. I wanted to ask her if she missed Brain, but I knew she would only deny. It had to kill her, being in love with the man who had almost gotten us all killed. I shook my head as I envisioned the day he tried to come back , because I knew he would. I didn't believe for one moment he was leaving Mia alone for good.  
  
Snagging the keys to the Honda off the kitchen table I crept out the back. It felt good to behind the wheel again, and eerie at the same time. I knew it would take awhile before I could drive without thinking about that day, and maybe I always would. I smiled as I watched Lad show ou kids which tools were which. She was gonna have them running the shop by the time they were in their teens . Lad I smiled as the kids watched me work. "And what is this ?" I asked holding up my tool. "A Wench," They said unable to use the correct ponnounciation. "Close enough," I said smiling. "Hay! Ninos. You leave your mami alone, and come play ," said Lissa making me smile. She was the closest thing I had to a friend down here.  
  
**** L)  
  
I looked at my sister catching her gaze over the table. I could tell by the way her eyes gleamed she was dying to tell me something. I laughed as she practically jumped form the table to clear the dishes leaving the kids with the guys.  
  
"Ok I got it," she said the second we were all alone.  
  
"What?" I asked weary, not sure I wanted to hear after all.  
  
"I have a plan, not not just any plan, a plan to end all plans. "  
  
"Are you crazy?" Mia asked panicking.  
  
"No listen to her," I said causing Mia to be quiet. I knew my sister, and after she'd had the twins, she'd had to do some,... shady things to pay the bills. If she said she had a plan , it was a damn good one.  
  
"Well , its more than just for Jesse, its to get Brian here too," she said looking over at Mia cautiously.  
  
"I never want to see that man again," Mia said angrily scrubbing the plates.  
  
"Listen to me chicita, " she said walking over to her. " Right now, you're angry, and hurt as hell, but don't let that keep you from the man you love, trust me, I know."  
  
Mia was silent to for a while, and sensing that she'd gotten through Ladie continued.  
  
"So its like this," She said mapping out the scheme, so simple it might actually work.  
  
( Lad)  
  
My nerves were stretched tight as the week eeked by. We had all planned on waiting two weeks before we set out to L.A., and I still hadn't' told the guys. I guess I didn't' want to have to listen to their mouths. V was improving quickly, and I was pleased with the way his arm was healing. I had been worried at first, although it was never spoken aloud we all knew how close he'd come to losing it all together.  
  
Mia was less sullen, and though everyone thought she was getting over Brian, I knew she was anticipating the reunion. Le, and I were, hell I didn't know what we were. It was like he was dating me all over again. Getting to know me all over again, 


	9. chp9

(Leon) We had been there for almost a month, and Lad never ceased to amaze me. Just watching her with the kids, V, and her garage. How had that frail girl who'd left become this independent, and capable woman? Dom , and I were back in the garage working with her, and Letty was almost well enough to join us. It was like she'd switched places with Mia somehow. She was the one who made sure we ate, cooking for us, keeping us going, that cheery voice in the morning that greeted us with our cups of coffee. Mother hood had truly changed her. Mia was starting to become her old self. Ladie watching her , being there when she needed to talk, making sure she never felt alone. L , and V were in their own little world. Only surfacing for air for Breakfast, Lunch, and dinner, or when Lad made them be social. I was trying to take things slow with Lad, but I wanted her so much, and it had been so long . (Lad)  
  
Feeling eyes on me I wiped off my forehead smiled as I caught Leon starring. Seeing me , he looked up at the ceiling, and returned to working on his car. It made me feel good after all this time to have him still look that me that way. The time wasn't' right yet for us... but soon . Becoming immersed again in the car I sighed. Our two weeks were almost up , and we needed to tell the guys. Tonight, I decided shaking my head decisively. "Guys I have something to say," I said motioning for everyone to stay after we'd eaten.  
  
"Ninos go with Aunt Mia," I said nodding at her.  
  
"Come on guys let's go watch a movie," She said taking their hands. I smiled at them , she was going to make such a good mother . "Why don't I like this Leaindra?" Dom asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Cause you won't " said shrugging. This was my place now, he didn't run things anymore.  
  
"I came up with a plan."  
  
"For what?" Leon asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"To get Jesse," I said leaving out the part about Spelnor. I knew if I told them that they'd never let us go. Mia needed him though, for more than one reason.  
  
"No," Dom said shaking his head.  
  
"Hay! You haven't even heard it," I said frustrated,  
  
"Look what's already happened Llad," he said gesturing to the gloomy faces around the table.  
  
"Dom trust me , its a good one," I said standing and pacing.  
  
"Go on," Letty said speaking up for the first time. I knew the guilt from leaving Jesse was eating away at her one day at a time.  
  
"It has to be perfectly timed, in , and out, in 15 minutes flat, enough time for a deversion ,and a quick exit from the hospital. "  
  
"Are you going to just steal him?" Dom asked snorting.  
  
"No , his "Sister" is going to check him out." I had everything planned down to a tee, the costume, the id's were made, and the walkie talkies were ready to go . I had everything we'd need to get him from La to Baja. I'm gonna have the girls all stationed incase something goes wrong. He's in room 123 on the first floor. I have Mia waiting in the car, and L under the window  
  
I have a friend who knows some people, he's gona pull some strings, and place one of his people on the inside for us. She's gonna help us get in out, but as always we'll have a plan B.  
  
"You sound like you've done this before," Dom said eyeing me wearily.  
  
"That's because I have," i said making their eyes widen.  
  
( Lad) I held my head high as they all gawked at me surprised . I had done what I needed to do to provide for my family. "What exactly did you do ?" Leon asked. "It was simple enough, they gave me an assignment and I went , and carried it out, They provided me with the out fit, the information, and I did what I was supposed too." "Dang Lad, you were involved in some Mafia stuff," Dom said snorting. "It really was," I said nodding " I never asked questions," I said squirming. I didn't' really like to talk about it much, almost afraid it would make them start calling again. " That was how I found out about Jesse."  
  
I couldn't really turn it down when it was offered. It was an easy job, and good money. All I did was drop of information, deliver things to people; and sometimes receive things. All I had to do was keep my mouth shut, they were big time I knew. Sometimes they even flew me out of the country. I winced as I saw my sisters wide -eyed expression. I had never told her. I could never figure out a way to say Hey sis I'm breaking the law. There was a pregnant silence as they all absorbed the information., I wasn't' as innocent as I had been those years ago.  
  
"When do you plan on leaving?" Dom said breaking the pause. "Two days," I said glancing over at Leon almost afraid of what I'd see in his eyes.  
  
(Leon)  
  
It was like my mind had gone blank. Lad, going illigeal? The two words together didn't sound right. This was the same girl who'd drag her hung over body out of bed to go to mass on Sundays. I placed my hand on her back gently rubbing . I was here for her now, forget her past. Together we had a future, and that was all that mattered. I let out a sigh as she sat on the edge of my chair leaning against me. I placed my head on her back, not wanting her to leave .  
  
2 days later I breathed a huge sigh of relief as we finally left that day. My kids were going to stay with the guys, and surprisingly Letty didn't protest staying.  
  
"So now are you going to tell us just how you plan on getting O'connor here?" L asked. "Well I heard through the grape vine , that he has been given quite the long vacation." "He get fired?" Mia asked finally coming to life. "Fired, no, he quit ." "He quit?" She asked shocked. "After all that. he just left," she mumbled more to herself then us. "Yeap." "Just how are you gonna get Brian to come back with us?" Mia asked leaning forward "I'm going go to tell him about your condition." "Oh my God , how did you know?" she asked. "I can just tell ," I said shrugging. It was true , women did get a glow.  
  
2 days later  
  
( L)  
  
It felt good to finally stretch and be out of the Honda that was now covered in dust. We stood outside of the old house almost afraid to go in.  
  
"Here Give me the key," Ladie said walking up to the porch. She had just disappeared when I heard a scream and then a male voice swearing. We ran in to find Ladie sitting on Brain beating the living crap out of him  
  
"Stop! Its Brian!" I yelled grabbing her arm, and trying to pull her off. "What the hell, why are you lurking around for," She said shoving him away as she stood up. I heard Mia wince as she saw Brians' eye turning black, his lip busted. There went her whole " I never want to see that man again." 


	10. chp 10

(Lad) I sneered as I looked the man up , and down. So this was Spelnor, clenching my fists as I struggled to keep myself in check even though I ached to hit him again. I rolled my eyes as I watched Mia fawn over him, icing his rapidly forming black eye. Starring down at my fists, I continued to clench them waiting for them to realize there were others in the room. She was totally in love with the man. "So this is O'Connor?" I said leaning against the wall. "Yea, this is Brian," She said sighing wearily as she stroked his hair gently drinking him in with her eyes. "Brian , this is Ladie," she said nodding toward me. I smiled obnoxiously as the thin man in front of me gawked. Obviously my reputation proceded me.  
  
"So, Mr. "O'connor," I said almost bitterly " I need a favor," I said jumping right to the point as I went over my plan.  
  
( L) My heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute as we donned out costumes. Slipping into a pair  
  
of black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and one of Vs arm bands for luck I prayed that everything would go ok, for once. Looking across the room to my left I could see LAdie in a pair of green scrubs, pinning on her auburn wig. She was wearing green contacts as well, going all out, making sure she would never be able to be identified. Mia would be in the car with Mia, pills, and medical equipment ready for Jesse the moment we entered the car.  
  
"Were ready to roll," Lad called out as she stalked towards the door, shoulders tense with purpose.  
  
(Lad) I felt the familiar rush I always got when I did a job, or used Nos. I was ready to get in there, and back out with my bro. As Brian parked in the hospital parking lot I scooted up in the back seat to to review the plan, and check my earpiece.  
  
"Go time," I murmured as me, and L stepped from the car, her heading around the back way. Hitting my watch as I entered the sliding doors of the hospital I adjusted my i.d., and headed for the long hallway that would take me to Jesse. Glancing around I talked into the nearly invisible ear piece "I'm in," I whispered as I tried not to hurry, and look unnatural as the seconds ticked by.  
  
:almost there: I thought to myself as I turned the last corner. I breathed as sigh of relief as the room number came into view.  
  
"12 minutes," Brian said reminding me off the schedule.  
  
"Aight," I said licking my lips as I slipped into the room, locking the door behind me. Looking at his charts I saw that a nurse was due in about 10 minutes. I was frozen for a second at the sight of that thin body I knew so well lying in the hospital bed attached to machines. I knew all hell was gonna break lose after I unplugged the machines. "L?" I whispered as I opened the window.  
  
"I'm here . She said giving me a thumbs up letting me know she was ready ,and waiting.  
  
"Jess," I said shaking him gently.  
  
"hmmm," he asked heavily sedated as he slowly turned in his bed .  
  
"Hello Nurse, for a second I thought you were my friend Ladie, but I haven't seen her in a very very long time," he said making me laugh at his child like voice. "It is me hermano," I said kissing his forehead. (brother)  
  
"Lad?" He asked coming out of his stupor.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh , I don't have time, were getting you out of here, do you think you could walk?"  
  
"I can try," he said honestly.  
  
"Ok, come on we have to be out of here in less than ten minutes, and once I Unhook these machines the Crap will hit the fan."  
  
"I'll do my best," he said grinning sheepishly, humbling me with his complete trust.  
  
"Aight on three mijo," I said as I helped him sit up.  
  
"One, Two three," The rest was a blur as we rushed out amongst a mass of beeping devices and flashing buttons.  
  
(L)  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief, as the hospital got fainter, and fainter, finally disappearing with a push of Nos. Glancing back in the seat careful not to jar Mia, I smiled as I watched Lad kiss Jesse on the head. Things were finally getting back to normal.  
  
( Lad)  
  
" I missed you little bro," I whispered kissing his head thinking of how close I'd come to losing him.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been shot," he said making me snort.  
  
"Come on Jesse," I said my tone serious.  
  
"Well, my meds are starting to wear off," he said trailing off as he grimaced.  
  
"I got your back," I said tossing off the wig, and digging under the seat for my black bag.  
  
"Everyone's waiting for you," I said as the meds kicked in a few minutes later.  
  
"Just concentrate on getting better. "  
  
"K Lad," he said humbling me again with his complete trust of my capabilities as he drifted off. Digging through the bag once again I pulled out my cell.  
  
"Hello?" answered a sleepy Leon.  
  
"We're on our way baby, but we'll be stopping for the night soon," I said my voice suddenly tight. Hearing his voice made me long for him so badly it actually surprised me.  
  
"Leiandra, baby where are you?"  
  
" We just passed the border, Jesse is fine, everything went smoothly."  
  
"Just get home soon," He said his voice filled with relief.  
  
" I will," I said realizing as I hung up that I never wanted to be away from him again. L  
  
We rented a hotel that night, and Brian, and Lad went back to pick up a few of his things, and his car. Jesse laid in the bed next to ours resting peacefully. I felt bad having Lad out there risking it all, but the truth is Mia nor I had neither the balls, nor the heart for it. The past few months had put a major strain on us. "What am I going to do? " Mia asked gently groaning as she rolled over on her side to face me.  
  
"I don't' know, when are you going to tell him?"  
  
: After we've been back for awhile, right now I'm to worried about Dom to think about any thing else. " Nodding my head in agreement I let my eyes close weary from the whole ordeal. 


	11. chp 11

Leon My ears perked up at the sound of engine's pulling up in the driveway that afternoon. Setting Kyle Leon aside I stood. Two engines? Why were there two engines?  
  
"Papi?" Kyle asked regaining my attention.  
  
"Its ok peanut," I said using the nickname I'd come up with. " I'm just going to see if Mami is home," I said placing a kiss on his buzzed head.  
  
I smiled at Amanda Jane Lein who was sitting next to Kyle coloring, oblivious to the rest of the world. She was so much like me at that age, withdrawn, and shy. The second I opened the door I felt instant relief at the sight of Ladie; But as our eyes met I knew something wasn't' quite right. Finally glancing away from her my heart skipped a beat  
  
"Oh Ish!: I murmured seeing Spelnor step out of the Rx7 that had once belonged to Dom. DOm ! who was coming down the hall way! "Get Jesse," Lad mouthed springing me into action. Jogging over to the car I had Jesse half way to the house before the Ish hit the fan , and Dom exploded.  
  
"F you Occonor/ Spelnor whatever it is you go by these days!" he yelled slamming him against the side of the door.  
  
"Come to narc on us again?" "Report our location maybe?" he growled starring him in the eyes a mad look creeping into those brown orbs.  
  
"Dom stop please!" MIa yelled staying on her side of the car. Usually she would have already been in the middle of it, was she scared of Dom now?  
  
"Stop it!" Ladie yelled grabbing my attention as She tugged on Dom's shirt making him turn towards her.  
  
"He helped us!" She siad inserting her body in between the two, making her appear tiny. She was so close to O'connor that she was actually pressed against his chest.  
  
"And that washes away the past?" he spat voice still hostile, but more calm. My body tensing at how close he still was.  
  
"Back the hell off!" V growled shocking us all. Turning my head I saw V bracing himself against the door frame, L supporting him.  
  
"This time the buster brought Jesse back, and he saved both our asses, now its you who's embarrassing me." Something in the way V talked drove home the point penetrating through Dom's skull, and he backed off giving Ladie her room. I let out a breath and relaxed realizing I wasn't going to have to step in.  
  
"Well damn," he said almost looking betrayed.  
  
"Welcome to the family," he said turning to walk back into the house. I wanted to Kiss Letty for taking care of the kids the whole time. It was the only reason I had for why she wasn't out there watching the whole fiasco. I saw her head peek over V's shoulder after Dom. stormed in, and seeing her worry I knew everything would be ok. Lad Gulping in air I silently mouthed a thank you too V as I slumped as the tension was lifted. For a second there I thought Dom was going to rip through me to get to Brian. I felt Brian hug me, and I realized I was still leaning against him.  
  
"Thanks bro," I said again as I kissed V's cheek on my way out.  
  
"You know I gotta take care of my girls, " he said making me laugh. Rushing in the house With Leon's hand in mind I was filled with elation as my kids scrambled towards me.  
  
"Mami!" Jumping on me as I laughed covering them in kisses. 4 days had been an eternity for me, who had never been away from them for longer than a day  
  
  
  
(L)  
  
The tension was so thick at dinner that you could have cut it with the knife. All of us ready for an outburst at any time. As if sensing what was going on the twins were un characteristically whiny, and fidgety, demanding all of their parents attention. I smirked as I heard my sister use the line she'd sworn she would use on her kids when we were little.  
  
"Unless you're a mono, don't play with you're food." "La seinta mami." They said lips stuck out. "Its ok, come on , you guys aren't really eating any ways," she said pushing back her chair as she gathered them for their nightly bath. I loved watching her with the kids proud that she was every inch the Mother I'd thought she'd be. "I'll help you,'" Leon said taking their plates to the sink glad to have an escape from the tension filled room. " You want to tell me what the hell you're doing here?" Dom asked the second the bathroom door was shut. "I'm just here for Mia," Brian said refusing to look up from his food. "Who said you could still be with her?" He asked snarling. "Dom," Mia said her voice full of warning. "What Mia, he can just lie to all of us .. to you , and just come back like nothing ever happened." " It just doesn't work that way." "Just tell me what you want me to do Dom," Brian said his voice taking on an almost begging tone. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass out, and tell you I never want to see you again." "I'm pregnant, " Mia said in response. The clinking of silverware hitting the table was the only sound to be heard in the suddenly silent room. "I'm sorry Mia, what was that I thought you just said you were pregnant," Dom said turning to her, voice strangely calm as he struggled to control his murderous temper. "Dom," Letty said drawing his attention to her. "I think you need to come take a walk with me." "Not now Letty," he growled across the table bringing his gaze back to Mia, whose eyes were now shining with UN shed tears. "Now Dom," She said again in a tone that was only to be listened to. "Aight," he said angrily his chair falling to the floor as he stood violently stalking across the room, and out the door. Letty getting up slowly, and following at her own pace. I figured she wasn't looking forward to talking to him either. "You're pregnant?" Brian asked just as shocked as the rest of us. "We need to talk," Mia said pulling him up by the hand, and leading him to the bedroom she used in back. " I guess everyone in the team's been busy procreating," Jesse said from the couch where he was resting. "We're next man," V said smiling as he patted my thigh making me smile. "Oh God, One of you is enough," he said making us both laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lad's POV "Think the cost is clear?" I asked giggling as we dried the twins, and debated if we actually wanted to leave the room or not. "I say we make a run for it." He said his voice full of humor. "Ok, on three," I said pulling Kyle close. "One .. Two ... Three.. !" he yelled as we burst from the bathroom dashing for the bedroom like mad people. I laughed at the odd looks we received fro m the others as we laid the now giggling twins on the bed to dress them for bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" When were you going tell me Mia?" Brian asked in the calm voice I had missed desperately the past few months. " I was just going to wait till you were settled Brian, you had so much to deal with, Dom, the rest of the team--" "Hey," he said pulling me to sit in his lap. "Shh, its ok, I would have wanted to know this Mia, screw them, and what they think, this is about me, you, and the life inside you." "God I missed you so much Brian," I said my body shaking as I hugged him to me, struggling to hold in the tears that still threatened to escape me. " I missed you too Mia, I thought of you the entire time, I wanted to come after you so bad; and I would have if they hadn't been watching me like a hawk." "You know Brian, even though I love you, and I have missed you like crazy I am still pissed as hell," I ground out letting him know all was not forgotten. "I know, and I'm ready to make it up to you Mi." he said making me smile evilly. The man had no ideal what he was in for. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Letty) "Talk to me Dom, " I said my voice soft as I gently turned his face toward mine. "What the hell do you want me to say Leticia?" " Do you want me to tell you I'm happy for them, and I wish them well? Want me to tell you I'm not mad as fuck!" "No." I said shaking my head as I looked into his dark eyes filled with hurt, and anger. The man he hated for his betrayal was going to be the Father of his nephew; I didn't expect him to be pleased. "Just tell me what's going on up there," I said gently tapping his baldhead. A month ago, I wouldn't have done that; but things have changed so much since the accident. He finally realizes that he can't carry the world on his shoulders. "Letty," he said voice full of anguish as he grabbed me pressing me into his huge body the way he used to after Doug had died; almost as if he could spread me around him; and keep away the out side world. "I want to hate him, God a part of me already does he almost got you, Vince, and Jesse killed." " I trusted him, brought him home to my family, and he betrayed me, how do I get over that?" " How can I be happy for him?" He asked adding after a second. " How can I not be happy for Mia?" "She deserves this." "I don't know baby," I whispered kissing the bowed head burrowed into my neck. "It'll work itself out, you just have to give it some time, let him earn your trust again." "I don't know if I'm strong enough too," he said surprising me by showing me his weakness. "You are," I said lifting his face to look me in the eyes. "Listen to me Dominic Christian Toretto, you are the one who has kept us all going, and you can do this, never doubt that, its all right to feel a little weary, we all have scars now." Nodding he kissed my lips gently before pulling back to stare at me. "What?" "I love you Letty. I really do, and one day I am going to marry you." He said refusing to break eyes contact even as the tears welled up in my eyes. Though I had never spoken the words out loud I had been worried about where we were going in our relationship lately. "I love you too Dom," I said as we came together slowly for a mind shattering kiss that felt like our first one all over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Leon I laid awake beside Ladie that night mind turning over an idea that had come to me when I talked to her a few days ago. It haunted me refusing to stay pushed in to the back of my mind where I would have preferred it to be. I didn't want her that far away from me again, but I wasn't sure I had the right to ask that of her. Sure, I was the Father of her child, and we still loved each other; but at the same time we were complete strangers. She had grown up in the years, and I had changed though not much. I wanted us to be the way we once were, it was still there, that closeness, the passion. I could see it in her eyes when she looked me over; hear it in her voice when she asked me how I was feeling. I saw it today when she cooked my steak med well at dinner knowing what I wanted without me having to ask. I wanted to know her that well again, It saddened me to think I didn't' even know her favorite color, or flowers anymore, had they changed? I could remember ever detail about her from the past, did that mean I loved a woman who no longer existed? "What's wrong?" she asked startling me. "I thought you were sleeping." " I can't sleep when you're like this," She said taking me back to that time three years ago. "Like what?" "Come on Leon," she said rolling over, and propping herself up on her elbow facing me. "I miss you Leaindra, I miss us, and I want to date you." "Leon. we're already living together, you see me every day honey," She said looking at me like I'd completely lost my mind. "I want us to do it right this time," I said gently entwining our hands. "I want to court you like I should have the first time, but I was young, and stupid then Lad, I didn't show you how much you really meant, I took you for granted." "No Le - -" "Shh .. " I said silencing her with a gentle kiss. " Let me do this Lad.. I need to do this, for me, for the kids, and you deserve this." "Ok," she said a slow pink flush creeping over her skin letting me know just how pleased she actually was.  
  
mono- monkey La seinta mami - sorry mommy 


	12. chp 12

(L)  
  
  
  
I smiled as I watched V slowly make his way out to the back where we were eating at the picnic table. He was healing quickly, and the stitches had just been taken out a few weeks before. Jesse was healing slowly, but surely, and enjoying all the babying that was being bestowed upon him. I couldn't say I blamed him, we would always hold a small shard of guilt in our souls for leaving him alone for so long in the hospital. Even if we didn't know he was there; guilt usually works in un explainable ways. V, and I have been planning for our wedding, and I'm starting to get really excited.  
  
  
  
The girls are going to be my bridesmaids, with Lad being my maid of honor. My sister is putting one of her hidden talents to work, and making my dress by hand. The colors were going to be champagne, and a charcoal gray for the groomsmen. I sat back quietly observing everyone as the dinner progressed. We were finally at ease, and ready to start our new lives here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia  
  
  
  
Rubbing my swollen belly I smiled up at Brian who was conversing with Leon quietly. I was about five months, and the team was slowly starting to accept that he was going to be around. Dom had ignored him completely for a month before starting to talk to him for small increments of time. I never said a word, because I had witnessed just how murderous his temper could be first hand.  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
I smiled as I reached for the ketchup , and the sun bounced of the one karat ring I know wore on my left hand. Leon had popped the question about a week ago. We had been doing the "dating" thing for about four months when he had taken me for a moonlight picnic on the beach.  
  
:Flash back:  
  
  
  
"Hey Lad, you ready?" He asked sticking his head in the room as I finished getting ready.  
  
"Here I come babe," I said smiling up at him as I grabbed a light jacket. It got cool by the beach at night sometimes.  
  
  
  
"You have all the directions right?" I asked Mia who was seated next to BRian on the couch.  
  
"Yes, its not like you're going out of town Leiandra, relax, have some fun, Ky, and Lein will be just fine."  
  
"OK, call us if you need anything," I said starting to laugh as Leon began dragging me towards the front door.  
  
  
  
I smiled at him as he led me over ot the waiting flannel blanket on the beach, and set down the wicker basket.  
  
"Have a seat baby, I'll do the rest," He said shooing me away as I tried to help him unpack.   
  
Leaning back against on my forearms I watched him as he placed two candles in the sand next to the blanket; and light them. When he was satisfied with their position he began to pull out or meal. My eyes teared as I recognized his family's specialty, pasta Alfredo , made by hand. When I had been pregnant with Victoria so long ago, I had craved it; and even thought he hadn't known I was pregnant he would get out of bed at all hours of the night and make it for me anyway.  
  
My eyes widened as he pulled out a bottle of white wine, foregoing the usual Corona's. This was a little bit more than just a date. After producing two wine glassed he sat beside me on the blanket.  
  
"Let's make a toast."  
  
"To what?" I asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"To a long life together," He said grinning the rakish grin i loved.  
  
"TO a long life together," I agreed clinking my glass with his.  
  
  
  
I melted moment's laughter as he feed me the Alfredo from a steaming plate.  
  
"You know I love this stuff Leon, thank you," I said leaning over to kiss him after I was done swallowing.  
  
"You have a little something right here," He said pointing to his face; and smiling wickedly.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked glad to play along.  
  
"Uh huh, I'll get if off for you," He said pushing the plate aside gently as he leaned in to kiss me.   
  
I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss, lowering my body to the blanket.  
  
Running my hands through his hair I savored the warm weight of his body pressed against mine. I could never love anyone as much as I loved this one man.  
  
  
  
"Marry me," he whispered breathless as we finally broke apart.  
  
"What?" I asked unsure if I had heard him correctly.  
  
"Marry me Leaindra, have more babies by me, never leave me again."  
  
"Oh my God," I said covering my mouth a I looked up into his blue gaze.  
  
"Of course I will baby," I said recovering enough to whimper the sentence.  
  
"I love you." He said a mad grin breaking out as he leaned back down to seal the engagement with a kiss.  
  
  
  
The memories began to fade as I felt the warm weight of someone's eyes on me. Looking up I smiled as I locked eyes with Leon who was sitting with Lein in his lap. Kyle was sitting in between his "uncle Vince" , and "Aunt L" who had become his favorite people in the past week. The kids went back, and forth between all of the team basking in the attention they were given.  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
I smiled as I watched Mia bouncing her new daughter Pia Angelina on her hip at the reception. L had just gotten married to Vince, she was no longer Leighanne Tribianni, it was Leighanne Corleone. I was watching them perform their first dance as man as wife when Leon pulled me to his chest rubbing his hands over my swelling belly. I was now expecting for a fourth time, and we were planning on a small ceremony as soon as Vince, and L returned from their honeymoon in Cancun. Letty, and Dom, who had shocked everyone to by getting engaged a month earlier, and were now entertaining our kids. Jesse was standing on the side line with Yasmine; a young girl who had come into my shop for an oil change, and never left after she laid eyes on him. They had been going steady for three months, and I had never seen Jesse so happy. Finally we were all happy, and settling down with our lives. Dom hadn't given up racing completely, I don't' think he could do that , and be happy; but the cops were lax about that type f thing in Mexico. They had more important things to worry about, like narcotics, and drug Lords.  
  
Looking around the backyard where we had set up a dance floor for the reception I was still amazed that after all that time we had come full circle together. I guess as corny as it sounded real families were forever. 


End file.
